


Drabble: Gender Traitors

by misschristmas



Category: Supernatural, The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschristmas/pseuds/misschristmas
Summary: Drabble of Dean and Cas in the The Handmaid's Tale universe.





	Drabble: Gender Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> One of a growing collection of drabbles in this crossover. I will link them as I post. Hope you enjoy!

They breathe together in the dark, vitally silent, hand in hand as the searchlights seek their trembling forms. Dean can hear the hounds now, but how far away? Fifty yards? A hundred? 

He wishes they had never risked returning to Chicago. He wishes for his brother, though he doesn't know what he would say.

Cas releases Dean's hand to cup his face. Gender traitors: that's what they've been labeled. 

Nowhere left to run now. They steal their final seconds from the regime. 

"I'd do it again, Dean. All of it." 

Foreheads touch, eyes close, shivering. 

"Me, too, Cas. Always."

The dogs race frenzied around the corner as their lips meet. Sparks fly off the guns like fireworks.


End file.
